Mischief Holding A Taser
by vortexgirl
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Darcy and Loki. Grammer fixed. Short Hiatus.
1. Happy Anniversary

Darcy reached upwards to put the last dish in the cupboard when a slightly cool breeze rush over her. She smirked, it looked like her boyfriend was home earlier

"Hello honey" she called out teasing "Catch any dragons or unicorns today?"

Loki slid his arms around her waist before replying with "Unicorns don't exist"

"I know just teasing you" she twisted around to peck him on lips.

"At least not Midgard."

She turned around so fast that she winced as she felt her neck crack.

I got to stop doing that, she scolding herself while rubbing her neck. Keep that up and she would probably break her neck. Then she would have to wear a neck brace. But it would have to be a very cool neck brace. Maybe Tony would let her borrow the suit? At least the top part. That would be pretty cool. Whoa, back to topic Darcy. Right. What was the topic again? Ah, unicorns.

"Seriously? Unicorns are real?!"

Loki raised his eyebrow "They are not unheard of on Asgard." He replied calmly

"And you never got me one?" She stared up at him in disbelief "Dude really?"

"You never expressed a desire to have one."

But she didn't hear him her mind was in turmoil. Unicorns were real. That meant anything was possible. Ooh! Nyan cat could be out! There could be a entire realm devoted to Nyan cats! And Nutella realms with endless Nutella calling her name. Darcy, Darcy, Darcy.

Wait. That didn't sound like chocolaty goodness. That sounded like Loki. Close though.

"Hmm?" she replied still thinking of tasty realms

"I regret to remind you but you promised Thor and Jane dinner tonight."

That snapped her out of her haze. Blinking rapidly, she said "That reminds me I brought a new dress you need to fix up" She grabbed his hands and started dragging him towards their bedroom.

"I don't understand why we have to go this dinner with them" She heard him whine behind her "Can't you call them and tell them you are sick? Isn't that the usual Midguardian response to activities they don't want to do?"

"Yes, in some cases but not this one." She turned around to face him while still walking. "Besides it will be fun. I know Jane doesn't like you especially since we got together. But she will warm up to you. I promise. Then you two will be best buddies!

He gave her a flat look "I'm the God of Mischief and Lies. I don't have buddies." He said the last word with a sneer in his voice.

"Well very soon I will make you the God of Dinner Parties and Happiness!" Throwing her hands up excitement. All she got for a reply was a unamused stare.

"Dude its happiness! Give a smile!

Blink.

With a sigh she dropped her hands and patted his cheek "We'll work on that."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "For a mortal I find you quite amusing."

"And for a immortal I find you quite hot." She replied with a cheeky grin. "Oh... you will have change before we go" pointing to his clothes. He looked down at his armor eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

She gave him a dude are you serious? look. "Well two reasons, one is its a dinner and I will stress on the word 'dinner'. A normal mortal, midway or whatever you call it dinner. And that means normal humany clothes.

She stopped to take deep breath before continuing with "And two even though it three years ago and your a reformed criminal and all that. People still have a pretty good memory of your invasion. Frankly the horns are a huge giveaway."

Silently with a slight frown on his face he waved his hand and green smoke covered him briefly. When it faded he was wearing black pants with a slightly open deep green dress shirt.

"Better?"

She stared at him with her lips pursed studying him before nodding. " Looks good. Now me! Stay here while I get dressed."  
Gesturing towards the couch before disappearing into the bedroom.

Loki sat down on the edge of the couch. He smiled to himself she really had forgotten what today was. He didn't have wait long till her voice rang out. "Here I am."

He turned around and his breath got caught in his throat. Her hair was let out of the annoying ponytail it was in earlier. It was in bouncy curls flowing over her shoulders. The dress was a mid thigh light purple with lace sleeves and golden swirl patterns.

"Can you change the color?"

Her voice brought him out of is staring. Swallowing he replied "Of course." He raised his hand to perform the required magic. He hesitated "What color?"

She smiled slyly " Oh you know what color."

A smirk blossomed on his face " I'm flattered" With a slight wave of his hand the color of the dress slowly changed from a light purple to a dark green.

"There is something missing." He said tapping his finger against his chin. "Ah." He snapped his fingers. A form fitting bracelet with a golden circular pattern that matched his armor appeared in his hand. He crooked his finger at her beckoning her over. Slowly and silently she walked over and held out her wrist. He snapped it on. It fit perfectly.

"Fancy but whats the occasion?"

He shook head a fond smile came onto his face. She had no idea did she?

He leaned close and whispered into her ear "Happy Anniversary"

A blank look came over and her mouth dropped slightly. How could she forget that? Two years ago is when she met Loki.

She was late with the coffee for Jane. She was running in one of the corridors hopelessly lost. Then she ran into a hard chest and coffee spilled over both of them. She looked up to see a set of blue eyes staring into her own hazel ones.

"You called me a stupid mortal" she finally said. Her mind coming out of the memory. She looked up to see Loki staring at her with mixture concern and confusion.

"What?"

A wide smile came over her face. "You, when we first met. I spilled my coffee on you. And you called me a stupid mortal."

"That I did. I do apologize for that Thor was being most disagreeable that day."

Smiling Darcy leaned up and grabbed his face. "I forgive you." she said before pressing her lips to his softly. He pulled back slightly smirking "By the way Darcy its called Midgard not midway" he whispered against her lips.

"Whatever" she whispered back.

He pulled all way back holding out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

She grabbed his arm "We shall."

They both started towards the door.

"Oh Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A smile could be heard in his voice when he replied

"Love you too Darcy."


	2. True Form

Loki sat down on the couch in Darcy's and his apartment. He stared at his hands turning them over slowly examining the blue skin.

Today was the day he would show Darcy his true form. Clenching his hands in his lap nervously he took a deep breath. He loved Darcy. He really did. She was the only one that truly accepted him. He had done some terrible things and Darcy was the only one to understand why. And also accepted him despite all of what he has done. She made him a better person. He stood up abruptly and started pacing in-front of the couch.

What if she didn't accept this part of him? That thought kept gnawing at the back of his mind. She could think that he was a...monster. Tiredly he ran a hand down his face and let out a sigh. Maybe it could wait? he asked himself staring at the clock she would be home soon.

No. He needed to know this now. He dropped his hands to his side, closing his eyes. Slowly his Asgardian form took place instead of his Jotunn one. He sat down on the couch again to wait for his girlfriend get home.

* * *

Darcy fumbled to get her keys out of her purse as she headed to her apartment. She couldn't wait to get to her apartment. Her apartment had several good things in it. TV, ice cream, and best of all, Loki. With that in her mind she started to walk even faster to her door.

Finally. She bent down slightly to get the key in the lock. She heard a click so she turned the doorknob. But it wouldn't budge. Groaning she pushed against the door till suddenly the door opened from the other side. She yelped and fell forward onto her face. Purse contents and papers scattering everywhere.

She froze and looked up at Loki's smirking face. Ugh, trust him to always be there at her graceful moments. Grumbling she got into a kneeling position so she could pick up her purse.

"You could help you know."

He silently kneeled down next to her and started collecting up the papers. She stared at him. Something wrong he would never help her willing without making a sarcastic comment. Studying him she started noticing things. His back was stiff and he was avoiding looking at her. She collected up her bag and grabbed the papers from Loki before closing the door quickly. She placed the stuff on the corner table. She turned around and immediately held on to Loki's forearms.

"Whats wrong Loki?"

He stared at he for a few second s before sighing and replied with a "Sit here" gesturing at the couch. She got even more worried as she made her way to the couch. Something was seriously wrong.

She sat down and he sat down stiffly beside her turned slightly so they could see each other.

"Honey whats wrong?" she asked calmly with a hint of fear, Was Loki injured? Was he dying? Did he have cancer? Did gods even get cancer? All these questions went through her mind.

"I am going to show you my true form Jotunn."

Wait? What? He was going to do this now? Not that she was complaining. She had been dying to see his Jotunn form but never found a right time to bring it up.

He took her silence as a yes and blue crawled up his arms up to his face. His bright red eyes stared at her part fearful of her reaction. He would not lose her.

She didn't not expect that! He..he looked gorgeous. The blue skin was covered in tribal markings. He stilled looked like Loki she thought the red eyes were kinda cool. Oops! He was looking at her with a look that bordered on a panic runaway scale. She suppose she had been looking at him a while without saying anything.

She moved forward slowly as he watched wary. she reached down and grabbed his hands. There were ridges on his hand too and his skin was slightly cooler. She took her thumbs and started rubbing along the ridges following the pattern. He was scared of her reaction probably

His voice was hoarse "Darcy what are you d...!"

Her lips slammed onto his. Surprised he leaned back holding onto Darcy. He started kiss back feeling a little relieved. Did this mean..?

She pulled back breathless. She brought up a hand and started exploring and caressing his face and hair.

His voice was still a little shaky "Darcy?"

"You are gorgeous. Don't let anyone call you otherwise." She stared directly into his red eyes. "You are amazing."

He felt relieved. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A wide smile spread across his face and she replied with a smile of her own.

He laughed slightly before leaning down and picking her up and twirling making her squeal. And he started laughing in relief. He knew there was a reason he loved this girl.

**Hello! I will try to update regularly and gain a schedule. But I cant be sure that I will always update quickly. I also apologize for the grammer errors in the last chapter or this chapter. I went back and fixed the ones I found but there might be more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! ;)**


	3. Feelings?

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. We get a little Steve Rogers in this one. Sorry again for grammer problems.**

**SamanthaSamma: Thanks for the input! I will look into that.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Darcy rounded another corner of SHIELD headquarters. She groaned in frustration. Seriously? What was with this place and its endless grayish walls? She started down another corridor. Were this people cyborgs with maps implanted in their heads or something? There is no way anybody could find their way around this place. The only other place she had gotten lost in was the hospital to visit her cousin. But at least they had signs to guide the people.

" ?"

She turned around and there stood Steve Rogers in his armor. She ran to him and hugged him tightly while babbling. "Thank you! Thank you! I thought I was lost. I thought I would never see my friends again!"

Steve just stood there awkwardly patting on her back. "Umm glad to be of help."

She withdrew from his arms and looked at him with a wild look in her eyes. "You don't understand! I could of been caught in the endless void of gray walls! With the pigs!"

He opened his mouth before closing it and gently taking her arm. "Come on, lets get you some coffee."

Steve put the cup of coffee in front of Darcy. She thanked him and took a sip. Oh that felt good. She had needed some caffeine in her system. Steve had taken her to small room which had chairs and a fancy coffee machine.

"I didn't even know this was here." she remarked before she took another sip.

"Yeah its new. Mr. Stark insisted putting it in against Director Fury's request not to. Stark argued and I quote 'The Avengers need coffee to keep themselves running' so here we are." He waved his hand at the coffee machine.

Turning around to face her he said "I'm sorry I have to go. Fury has ordered another monthly Avengers meeting. I'm to be expected there."

"Of course" She stood up quickly and a gave him salute as serious as she could. He gave a slight smile before walking out of the room.

She let out sigh and plopped back down on the chair. She went to take another sip of coffee. Then spit it out just as fast. Making a face of confusion and distaste she stared at it. It was cold. How could it be cold?

A hand went down to touch her on shoulder. She yelped and jumped up spilling her coffee all over her shirt. She mentally groaned, it had been one of her favorite shirts. She looked up to glare at the person who scared her.

"Loki! Really?! Why?" Loki had become one of the Avengers recently and strangely enough one of her best friends. Very best friend. Well at least from her point of view.

Loki smirked "Because its fun."

She rolled her eyes and started wiping her shirt with a towel. Huh? Wait a minute... Looking up at him "Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting thing for the Avengers?"

He got a annoyed look on his face. "I find their conversations boring."

"So you walked out?!" She looking at him incredulous. Nobody walked out of a SHIELD meeting. Nobody.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Of course not I am still there." Her mouth dropped "You can clone yourself?!"

"Yes"

Completely forgetting what she was doing. She walked up to him and gripped his shoulders " That is totally awesome." She told him looking at him seriously.

A flicker of surprise shone in his eye. "You like my magic?"

Why did he look so surprise? His magic was awesome. "Yeah its great! I mean the hammer cool and all but the magic is even more cooler." she fell silently looking down to try wipe out the stain on her shirt.

He stared at her disbelief. Nobody had ever liked his magic before. The Warriors of Three and Sif were always distrustful of his magic and Thor just didn't care. The Avengers were fine with it as long as it got the job done. But this girl did and she was one of the few mortals he could stand.

He got brought out of his thoughts by a annoyed groan. He watched amused as the mortal girl practically scrubbed an hole in her shirt. "I was supposed to meet with Jane and compare notes" she whined miserably. His hand moved before his mind caught up. The coffee stain on her shirt dissapear with a whiff of green smoke.

She stared for a minute at her shirt. She would have to get used to that. Looking up at Loki she smiled widely "Thanks Loki!" she glanced at the clock over the coffee machine. Gasping she grabbed her jacket from table muttering "I am late!" before rushing by Loki down one of the endless corridors where she was sure to get lost.

Loki took a deep breath in and stared at his hand. What happened? He hadn't planned on doing that. He was going leave her with a messed up shirt.

But he didn't. Why? And why did his breathing quicken all the sudden when she smiled? He stared at where she left with a complex look on his face. He shook his head, he would think on it later. Right now he had to get back to the boring meeting before somebody figured out he left a clone. He faded away leaving the small coffee room empty.


	4. Meeting

**Here you go! I got a beta! StormageddonDarkLordOfAll XD All the grammer credit goes to her!**

**Please review!**

Darcy struggled to keep up with Agent Coulson as they walked towards Jane's office. Boy, he could walk fast. It was weird how her life could change in five hours.

She had been drinking coke on her couch, while watching a cartoon that was on TV. When she got a call from Jane explaining that she was working for SHIELD and wanted her as her assistant. Now when your best friend offers you a high paying job in a top-secret organization. What do you say? Yes.

Although when Jane said she would be picked up soon. She did not expect in 10 minutes. And to have black vans with guys wearing suits and sunglass to pick her up. Her dear old neighbor nearly had a heart attack thinking Darcy was a criminal. That took awhile to take care of.

She didn't even know they had stopped walking until she rammed straight into Agent Coulson's back. She stepped back, apologizing, and adjusted her glasses nervously.

"That is quite alright. Here we are." he gestured to the glass door they had stopped in front of. Before she could say thank you he had started walking off. Shrugging she went to open the door.

"Oh and.."

"Yes?" She looked up to see he had stopped and was looking at her.

He smiled kindly "Pay attention to your surroundings. It is not fitting of a SHIELD employee to daydream." He turned abruptly and walked away again. She stared in disbelief at his back. She stuck out her tongue at his retreating form. Scowling she opened the door to see Jane typing on a computer.

"Hello, girlfriend!" Darcy exclaimed

Jane looked up in surprise. A grin spread across her face "Darcy your here!" She got up her from to give her friend a hug. "I get hug?!" Darcy exclaimed in fake surprised voice hugging her back. "I thought you only gave that sugar to Thor now."

Jane smacked her friend across the head playfully. Grinning Darcy clapped her hands together "So what do I do here? Decipher secret codes? Polish magnifying glasses?"

"Nope" Jane turned around and grabbed something from her desk and shoved it in her hands. It was a mug. What? "Get me some coffee." For the second time that day she stared in disbelief. Jane didn't notice and went to sit back behind her computer and type.

Frowning slightly she walked out to the corridor going off in a random direction. They have to have a coffee machine somewhere.

* * *

She had found the coffee machine well enough. But going back to Jane's office was a bit more difficult. She ran down one of the endless corridors. She turned on a corner and slammed into something hard spilling coffee on herself and on the other person. She looked up to apologize. Her hazel eyes meeting with an annoyed pair of green ones staring at her.

"Sorry," She looked down at her shirt to check the damage. Wait! Hold up!

Slowly she looked at the stranger who was wiping coffee off of leather armor. Pale skin? Check. Long black hair? Check. Green and black leather armor? Check. Yep, this was the new Avenger and old criminal Loki. Great. Well, she checked him out quietly at least he was attractive.

"Look man...Hey!" She stumbled as he pushed past. "Stupid mortal." she heard him mutter under his breath. She stared at him as he walked away. She did spill coffee on him but there was no reason to call her stupid. Frowning she looked to see how much of coffee spilled out. Ugh, just her luck most of the cup. She turned on her heel and started down another hallway.

What direction was the coffee machine again?


	5. Asgard1

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! How do you guys want me to update?**

**Enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

Darcy paced frantically back and forth. Her long green dress swishing at her feet. Loki was leaning against the car watching her amused. She kept muttering under her breath.

"Your obsessing" He told her looking perfectly calm. She stopped and took a deep breath. He was right. She was obsessing. After all she was only going meet his parents. In Asgard. In a palace. Yeah, simple right?

She turned her head as a silver car appeared over the ridge. It slowed down before stopping. It looked like Thor and Jane were here. Loki pushed himself off the car

"Your late," He called out crossly. Thor came out of car carrying his hammer. "Sorry Brother but Jane forgot her notes."

Darcy turned to look at Jane. "Really? Notes Jane? We are only there for a day." Jane look at her with disbelief. "Darcy! Any minute now one of us could have a groundbreaking discovering and I won't have a pen!"

She held up her arms in surrender. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" But Jane wasn't listening she was already walking towards the 'transporter' as Darcy like to call it. Darcy took a deep breath before grabbing Loki's arm and following her. They all stood in the middle of the Bifrost symbol. Thor wrapped a arm around Jane before shouting "Heimdall!"

There was silence before the sand around them started to swirl fast and faster. She gulped and clutched Loki's arm tighter. Beam me up Scotty, she thought wryly. A tugging sensation pulled her forward. She tripped on her stupid long dress and would of landed on her face if Loki hadn't caught her.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Prince Thor." A deep grave voice said not to far from where she was standing. She slowly turned around to see a weird man wearing a weird helmet. Weird.

Not Scotty then, she mentally sighed. The weird guy looked at Loki and nodded his head slightly. "Loki" he said stiffly. Loki scowled at him and started to say something but Thor interrupted saying "Let us go brother. Mother and Father are a expecting us."

Darcy gripped Loki's arm again as they started walking down what looked like a endless glitter bridge. Wait a floating building?!

* * *

They stood in front of large golden doors. She started biting her nails again and staring at the floor barely listening to what was being said but faintly heard Thor say "Remember Loki, to avoid all the stares you and Darcy will probably get. You appeared next to Jane and me with your magic."

Loki gave him a exasperated look "Of course I remember! Thor, I came up with that plan." The sounds of trumpets interrupted Thor's reply. He turned to face the doors holding out his arm for Jane. She took it and they started down the room to the throne. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Thor called Loki's name.

"Its time" Loki said calmly grabbing her arm. "Hold on"

She snapped her head up. "What do you mean hol..?!" she felt a slight windy tugging sensation on her. A lot lighter that the transporter thing.

She landed on steady ground but her shoes caught on her stupid dress again. She stumbled knocking into Loki hard. Causing him to stumble and fall. So it ended up with Darcy laying on top of Loki. She grimaced in pain at her head. Why did Loki have to wear such hard armor?

Wait.. Lifting her head cautiously she took a glance around. They were in front of a bunch of stairs that lead to a gold helmet throne. Grumpy old guy and next to him a kind looking woman. Yep, this were Loki parents. Great. She was basically straddling Loki in front of his parents. Not the greatest impression she wanted to make.

"Darcy.." Jane groaned at the same time Thor went "Loki..." She sat up straight still ontop of Loki. "It was him!" she snapped pointing at Loki at the same time he pointed at her saying "It was her!" They turned to look at each other scowling. "It was definitely your fault." she said rolling off of him.

"How was that my fault?" he got up and held his arm for her to take. "I distinctly remember telling you to hold on."

"Whatever." she grumbled brushing off her dress. She stopped and looked up. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. She heard Loki sigh behind her "So much for that plan." he muttered.

"Loki!" she heard the older woman say and she moved out of the way so his mother could hug him. She smiled slightly as she watched Loki hug his mother. It wasn't often she saw Loki being close to anyone but her.

She turned to look at the scary guy. What was his name again? Odin. That was it. She gave him a small wave and smile. No reaction. Ouch.

She turned back around. Maybe she would have more luck with his mother? She was immediately attacked into a hug by his mother. She sent a desperate look at him. She wasn't the best with hugging mothers. But he was watching the entire thing with a smirk on his face. Curse him.

When Frigga finally let her go she held in a sigh of relief. Odin stood up from his throne or as Darcy like to call it 'fancy lawn chair'.

"A feast will be held tonight on behalf of my sons and their betroths!" Cheers filled the court. Darcy felt behind her for Loki's hand finding it and gripped it tightly. She smiled to herself. All her worrying had been for nothing. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
